donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HavocReaper48
Note: I prefer the NIWA version if you really need to contact me for a more immediate response, but you can use this too. ---- Reply What do you mean? I don't upload images we already have and if I did please tell me. There is more than 200 articles copied from Wikipedia on gaming.wikia.com. We need another sysop there now! Slipknot Darkrai 15:39, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :What? You keep uploading the Krusha image we already have. Also you have uploaded images we already had many times, such as the DK KoS artwork. As for gaming wikia I'm not interested, I guess I will help occasionally with files. --Havoc'48 15:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh OK sorry about that now I get you. :3 Slipknot Darkrai 15:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Future Poll Hey, I had an idea for the next candidate for the voting poll on the main page, how about the Tiki Tak Tribe? The options could be like "Too silly", "Yay no more crocodiles!" or "I still want my Kremlings!" -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 16:03, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :The poll coding is at Template:Main Page-poll, so you can change it if you want to by yourself. Sounds like a good idea, though I would give more than three options. I'd give the current poll another week or so due to the low votes now. --Havoc'48 18:06, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Featured Media The video in featured media got deleted so do you mind if I replace it with the Rambi footage from DKCR? -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 04:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing, I had forgotten to change that featured media in the first place... --Havoc'48 16:21, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Check here Hey the Klomp article which I recently edited was plagiarized from MarioWiki. Can you do anything about it? Slipknot Darkrai 10:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gosh!!!! I figured that Gamefreak75 has been PLAGERIZING from MarioWiki in the past. Other than that, can you solve those problems? Slipknot Darkrai 10:17, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :So has BNK. It's sort of old news. I have been re-writing articles from the bottom up recently to differ from MW, but unfortunately the bigger articles copied will take a while. I've made some progress. No point bugging Gamefreak now, unless he has the spare time to help re-write (which I doubt). --Havoc'48 16:21, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::To butt in, he won't. N00b attacks on Kirby Wiki.--MegaTron1XD 16:28, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Reason Because it had an error. Slipknot Darkrai 20:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Um, what error? --Havoc'48 20:36, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :I thought it was fine before, but fixed. --Havoc'48 20:38, October 24, 2010 (UTC) New Gameplay Trailer New DKCR gameplay trailer -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 22:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :YESH! Even more retro music confirmed! Also, one of those enemies reminds me of Expresso... also, those green frogs are like Gnawty. Thanks for the update. --Havoc'48 23:01, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::You mean the chicken on stilts? It looks nice but it and most of the other enemies don't look as threatening as the ones from the original DKC, but the frogs are cool and they do remind me of Gnawty, kind of like a Gnawty/Winky hybrid... on second thought I take that back, that sounds too disturbing... -_- -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 23:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::They're not making a DKC4 here, keep in mind. The flaming levitating tikis things are cool though. I'll really miss Krash though... I see your point. They're aiming for the feel, not the actual thing, which might ultimately kill the game, but, we'll have to wait and see. --Havoc'48 23:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Gallery If you were going to ask me why I am adding Sprites to the gallery it is because there is Zinger sprites in the gallery of Zinger. Thanks Slipknot Darkrai 10:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Um, sure but please accredit MarioWiki in your file summaries. Also please keep SOME images in the article content. Stop removing them. --Havoc'48 19:08, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I did that in Funky Kong article because it looked silly adding another = and I thought it would mess up the article. Also how do I accredit MarioWiki in my file summaries? Slipknot Darkrai 20:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's not "silly", it's called organizing headers. Also, when you upload your files straight from MW, use the file summary box (you know, the large box you seem to never touch when uploading a file?). Speaking of files stop uploading twenty duplicate files we already have. --Havoc'48 20:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll be sure to check sir. Slipknot Darkrai 20:34, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sorry I was pretty much trying to get the badge. However can you tell me any pages that can be added to categories? BillboyX 21:03, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I went a little overboard.I'll make a mental note no more donkey kong games in characters.BillboyX 21:56, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I wonk't really edit much because my previous mouse isn't working and it got replaced by another one that doesn't scroll well. BTW where did you get that Donkey Kong Land 2 Kong Kollege picture? Slipknot Darkrai 19:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :If you'll read the file summary you'll see I cited the website where I got the image from. --Havoc'48 19:58, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey What happened to donkeykong.wikia.com? It is completly messed with imports and stuff! Why did this happen and how? BTW what is NIWA? Slipknot Darkrai 21:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :...what? Forum:NIWA move? <-- where have you been? --Havoc'48 21:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :I've been on Donkey Kong Wiki and it was ENTIRELY MESSED AND IMPORTED FROM THIS WIKI. How did it happen and why? And yes Forum:NIWA Move? Slipknot Darkrai 21:56, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::We've imported those pages onto a different host to become independent from Wikia while still having the content. Wikia has just pushed on a new skin that is expected to ruin our article content. --Havoc'48 21:58, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Honestly I'm not sure I can do that. I erased them from my computer. And it says I need to create a new account. BillboyX 23:03, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Honestly I'm not sure I can do that. I erased them from my computer. And it says I need to create a new account. BillboyX 23:03, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Bold text Reply Yes and why are you not a sysop anymore? Slipknot Darkrai 20:53, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :About that. I violated Tyrannikia rule #9001. And paid for it. I have plans... don't worry, I'm not through yet. --Havoc 20:58, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Why? Slipknot Darkrai 21:46, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Because if you don't that's considering taking without accreditation, wiki licensing. --Havoc 21:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh OK. Can I take some images and info, but not copy from donkeykongwiki.com? Slipknot Darkrai 21:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Havoc! I made a new answers site that can be found here Slipknot Darkrai 00:28, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Um, ok? --Havoc 02:06, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Accredit Can I copy your edits from Donkey Kong Wiki from NIWA? Sorry i did it previously without permission. :3 Slipknot Darkrai 19:18, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :No. The point is for NIWA to be better. And it is. Why are you still here? --Havoc 21:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::My block expired. Slipknot Darkrai IRC? How can I access IRC? The link you sent does not work. Master JM 18:24, December 15, 2010 (UTC)Master JM Two options: *with a client *without a client 21:33, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Yo Havoc I see you're back here. Thanks for coming back. Slipknot Darkrai 11:37, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Um, do you remember me? Also the A civil fork forum lists that you are 14 and I am almost 14!!! Is this true and I am sorry about your demotion. ::Its OK that you delete my plagarism, but don't blank pages. :::Since I gave you your rights back. Can you unblock me on the NIWA and promote me? I will unblock you though I would not give you immediate powers just yet. Technically you just adopted this version here. --HavocReaper 17:56, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :How long of a wait? 10 days? ::Look, Darkrai, you'll have to earn the rights the old fashioned way on the other DKWiki. Even if you're an admin here you still have a vandalism background on the other DKWiki. --HavocReaper 18:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey. Think you can do me a favor? If you find any more Metroid references in DKCR (aside from Crocomire, Phazon and Leviathan Infant/Parasites), tell me on Wikitroid, kk? Thx. -- 23:52, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Block I blocked Omega Tyrant because he has been hurting my feelings and upsetting me for my mistakes so that is why I blocked him. :I agree with Omega, if you make a mistake you don't block people and forget, you fix it. --HavocReaper 00:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::That is what sysops do? Also stop him he is threatening to report me! :::You did abuse your powers. Demoting is one thing but banning on the grounds you gave is another larger thing. About the reporting thing, that's at his own discretion, he thinks you have wronged. --HavocReaper 00:49, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::I know I am angry, but honestly Havoc Omega Tyrant has been telling me wrong an it has been annoying me because he says it again and again and I had enough of it so I demoted him and blocked him. Hi HavocReaper :Why did you put Piratehunter's most recent message on my talk page? It contains flaming! Re: so uh The wiki hasn't really moved, though. The content of this wiki was copied elsewhere, as it is freely licensed, but this wiki is still here. This wiki deserves a chance to stand on its own and be successful just as much as the new, forked wiki does, and it has a right to do so without interference from the new wiki. That's why I removed the notice; this wiki has an active admin team now so it shouldn't be in the business of redirecting people to the new Donkey King wiki. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 00:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) *If they come here, they can stay here. If they go to the forked wiki, they can stay there. When people see a notice that says a wiki has moved, they think that they should move too—and that's not productive for this wiki. I have indeed come here to help, and my intention is help this wiki grow again without directing people to another Donkey Kong wiki. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Adoption guidelines Hi. To answer your question about the adoption guidelines, there is a degree of subjectivity to any of the guidelines you see on the page. Generally we interpret that as blocks at the time of the adoption. There are many really good users who have been blocked in the past, sometimes for good reasons and sometimes for not so good reasons, but are still qualified to adopt a wiki, so we can't say that if you have a block from anywhere at anytime you're disqualified from becoming an admin. We look at other requirements subjectively too; for example, the guideline that says you can't have adopted a wiki within 60 days of a current adoption request is there to prevent people from "collecting wikis," so to speak, but if we see someone who adopted a wiki 30 days ago but doesn't appear to just be trying to collect wikis, we'll grant them the adoption request. And so on and so forth. I'm sure we disagree on that in regards to this wiki, but I hope that answers your question all the same. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 16:18, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Rights :I want my rights back, since I gave you your rights. Why can't I have them >_< ::Why are you stupid, exactly? --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر''']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) Re: English I do speak English yes. I don't see the issue with the logo as it's not being used anywhere on the main page. - Wagnike2 04:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : The Spanish version is free to do what they want with the Wiki Logo. The wiki was originally uploaded under CC-BY-SA agreement on here, and though the majority of this community forked and decided to have a separate Wiki, this doesn't mean that the same conditions that apply on here apply on the Spanish Wiki. - Wagnike2 19:30, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::It's.... not... the.... correct... logo.... for....... wikia........... could you be less oblivious please? We specifically reverted this logo back to DIFFERENTIATE from niwa. Regardless of the license the niwa version has the updated logo and the wikia keep the classic ones to avoid confusion. ''--HavocReaper' 19:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :: ::You guys should use a different logo for your Spanish DK Wiki so people don't get confused the NIWA DK Wiki with the Spanish DK Wiki, plus it's stealing NIWA material. Doc King 20:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hello! Nice to meet you! I hope to hear from you soon! :) 09:57, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello again. I have been thinking about this for a while. I know that you guys have moved to another website, but I want this wiki to succeed. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of granting me bureaucrat rights in order for me to block vandals when needed and maintain a stable wiki environment. I requested the wiki for adoption but it was declined due to the fact that some user are still contributing. Please consider what I have requested! :) 01:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :I agree and thanks for the response! Well what do you think of sysop rights so I can prove my worthiness? Maybe in about a week or so. It would also help the active admin a bit so he doesn't have to do it all alone, you know what I mean? I'll ask for the crat rights again in about 2-4 weeks? :) Technology Wizard ::Oh certainly not power hungry. That is why I recommended waiting about 2-4 weeks. I just want to help this wiki grow and do everything I can to help it maintain the editors that it has. I noticed that there arn't too many editors around, which is why I need the rights (to do tings I just cant do as a normal editor). I already have sysop experience so I want to enable a few things on WikiaLabs and what not. I went on the other website you gave me, I simply just don't understand how it works and I'd rather stay on wikia. Thanks for your time and consideration! Also, I just found a vandal deleting the entire main page. Check his contribs please. Technology Wizard Re: Question Well I am not stupid if that is what you are politely trying to say, but I am not interested in editing wikis outside of wikia. I started editing in wikia and I don't understand/care to understand how to edit anything. Also having multiple people telling me to go to your "new" wiki isn't helping me change my mind about going there. I am staying here. :I don't even know if I want to stay here anymore. No offense but the wiki here is pretty dead. I wanted to help it come alive again but I am losing hope. I will edit every now and then but I dont know anymore.